1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst for use in partially oxidizing hydrocarbons to hydrogen and carbon monoxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for partially oxidizing hydrocarbons such as naphtha, gasoline, heavy oil and the like are known as partial oxidation processes, i.e., partial combustion processes for hydrocarbons. Hydrogen and carbon monoxide produced in these processes are used as starting gases in ammonia synthesis, methanol synthesis, oxo synthesis and the like as town gas or as fuel for internal combustion engines such as those of motor vehicles.
In the past, partial oxidation of hydrocarbons has been carried out by bringing hydrocarbons into reaction with air or oxygen at a high temperature.
Conventionally, nickel and cobalt catalysts have been used for such partial oxidations. However, such catalysts have drawbacks in that their catalytic activities are impaired in quite a short period of time of service. This occurs because (1) carbon is deposited on the catalysts during the reaction and (2) spinels are produced due to the reaction of the catalytic element, such as nickel or cobalt, with a carrier such as alumina or the like supporting the catalytic element. Consequently, there is a need for a catalyst free from these disadvantages.